


C is for Cold

by mikhaiilo



Series: Gallavich ABC's [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, JUST GUYS BEIN DUDES, M/M, Short & Sweet, Snowball Fight, hand holding, they're so soft for each other, this is really short btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikhaiilo/pseuds/mikhaiilo
Summary: I always thought kissing in a snowfall would be a lot more romantic than kissing in the rain. So here's Ian and Mickey doing that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> another Gallavich ABC's adaption! these are so fun to write, lol. and for once I wrote something that was mostly fluff instead of angst! this idea came to me as i was on my way home from school in a snowfall and the snow was just gently falling to the ground and i thought wow it'd be so romantic to kiss someone in this. kissing in the rain isn't even romantic! you get all wet and there's nothing worse than the feeling of wet clothes or being caught in the rain and your hair's ruined and your makeup's running and you can get sick and it sucks.
> 
> anyway enough of my rant about kissing in the rain, this takes place sometime in season 4. enjoy!

Ian had always liked the snowfall. There was something about the snowflakes, how there were probably millions of them falling yet every single one was unique, and how they gently covered the dark asphalt of the streets in his equally dark neighborhood. So when Mickey leaned over and suggested they take a walk for fresh air, he readily agreed.

 

It was Carl's birthday party, and every Gallagher sibling was huddled in the crowded living room, getting drunk and eating cake. Carl was turning sixteen, so they tried to invite as many people as they could, since the young delinquent didn't really have many friends. Much to Fiona's surprise, Mickey had agreed to come, leaving out the part where Ian convinced him by offering him a sloppy hummer when the party ended. Though Ian could see right through his boyfriend; Mickey actually wanted to come. Carl had some sort of fascination for the criminal for some reason, and looked up to him. When Mickey began to realize this, he had actually started setting a (somewhat) good example, giving him helpful advice when he got in trouble with his drug buddies or the cops or any other scenarios the teen would get himself into and helped whenever he could. Mickey was starting to bond with Ian's siblings, and Ian felt like he was on cloud 9. But now Ian knew all the noise and interaction with everyone at the same time was making the thug anxious, so he announced to his family where they were going and that they would be back soon. 

 

"Hey, pick up another case of beer while you're out?" Lip requested, handing out a few bills. Ian nodded and took the money from his brother and walked out the door when Lip nodded his thanks. 

 

The door shut behind them and then it was just the two of them. "So, wanna walk to the Kash N Grab?" Ian asked, securing his scarf around his neck. 

 

Mickey nodded. "Sure. Just needed some fresh air, man. Does your family ever take fuckin' breaks?" 

 

Ian chuckled. "Nope. Welcome to your first Gallagher birthday party," He glanced at his watch and noticed it was nearing midnight, and soon it wouldn't even be Carl's birthday anymore, but he knew that wouldn't stop his siblings from celebrating. Soon Frank would probably wake up realizing there's a party, and everyone would be too drunk or too lazy to kick him out, and he'd pretend to give a shit about his son's sweet sixteen for the free booze. "We can leave whenever you want, though." 

 

A gust of cold air blew past them and the boys let out a shiver. Their boots were making crunching noises in the snow with every step they took, and when they talked they could see their breath. It was a pretty cold night at the end of December and Ian was pretty sure any sane person wouldn't be walking five blocks to get beer in this weather, but no one Ian had ever known was sane anyway. 

 

Another gust of wind. "Jesus, I'm freezing my balls off out here!" Mickey hissed through chattering teeth. Ian slipped his hand into Mickey's and shoved them into his coat pocket. 

 

"You're the one who wanted to go for a walk, smart ass. Here, let's take a shortcut through there," Ian replied, pointing to a dark alleyway where the light from the streetlights just couldn't quite reach, making the narrow passageway almost pitch dark. 

 

"Sure, but if some coked up burnout tries to attack us and steal our ten bucks, I better not hear you cry about it," Mickey chuckled. 

 

"Nah, Frank's passed out on the couch at home, remember?" Ian smirked. The boys laughed. They had carefree smiles on their face, and Ian was grateful that there was seemingly no one else around because if there were, Mickey wouldn't be laughing like this. Mickey probably wouldn't even still have his hand in Ian's pocket right now. Despite it being a few weeks since he came out, he still wasn't big on PDA, and Ian was okay with that, but it would be nice to hold his hand or kiss his cheek when there were people around to show it off to. 

 

Though Ian had to admit that Mickey did have a point; the alleyway was pretty sketchy looking, and it actually wasn't much of a shortcut at all. It was cheesy, but Ian wanted to prolong the affection between him and his boyfriend that he wouldn't get at the Gallagher house until everyone else were asleep and it was quiet. The lack of light and dark corners started to freak the redhead out, but with Mickey gripping his hand tightly in his pocket and the ROTC training he had of his own, he knew he'd be alright.

 

Ian turned to glance at his partner, and chuckled as the white drops of snow littered his black head of hair. Mickey glanced at him, scowling. "Are you laughing at me?"

 

"Yeah, it just looks like you have some serious dandruff problems, Mick."

 

"Oh shut up, like you're any better," Mickey huffed in reply, kicking some snow at him. Ian laughed and kicked even more snow at Mickey, soaking the shorter man's pants.

 

"Hey!" he snapped, ripping his hand from Ian's pocket and touching his damp leg. Ian bent down and grabbed a ball of snow and threw it, hitting Mickey square in the chest before the other could react. 

 

"What are you, fucking twelve years old?!" Mickey asked incredulously, though he found himself whipping a snowball back. Soon it turned into a flat out war, snowballs flying left and right as the boy's fingers turning red from the freezing temperature of the white, fluffy substance. 

 

It was when Ian grabbed a big chunk of ice and pulled on Mickey's hood, attempting to shove it down the back of Mickey's shirt, that Mickey took it to another level. He gripped Ian's wrists and pushed until his back was against the wall and his hands were above is head, trapped between the wall and Mickey. 

 

"Might wanna think twice about that," Mickey half threatened with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. Ian smirked. "Or what? You did tell me the other day you wanted to experiment with ice cubes..."

 

Mickey pushed Ian harder against the wall just slightly, never enough to hurt, trapping a leg between his knees. "In your dreams, red." he said, softly now.

 

By now both of their intense smirks had morphed into soft, lazy smiles, a playful gleam in both their eyes as Mickey let go of Ian's wrists and rested his hands lightly on the sides of his face, and Ian brought his to pull on Mickey's belt loops. "True," the redhead whispered and then their lips met in the middle.

 

Yeah, a mugger could have appeared out of the shadows and demanded their money or something, but the snow continued to fall, gently swaying in the air until they landed, coating their hair and chilling their bones yet their contact warmed each other up. Chapped lips were pressed against another pair and Ian once again witnessed Mickey's soft side as he didn't attempt to take the kiss further and proposition a quickie in the quiet, remotely private alleyway. It was one of the few kisses Mickey had initiated in public and Ian's heart filled with joy at the possibility of Mickey warming up to the idea of public display of affection, and cherished every minute of the quiet, slow exchange. The slow pace was fairly new to them too, as they weren't just trying to get off before someone entered the Kash N Grab freezer or someone's psychotic father could walk in on them. Not only had the sex been better with this change, but they had more moments like this one.

 

Finally they pulled away and Ian stared at the snowflakes resting in dark eyelashes like little stars. "We should hurry," Ian whispered regretfully. "They'd kill us if they sober up before we get there or something." 

 

Mickey backed away from the wall, giving Ian space to start walking. Much to Ian's surprise, he suddenly intertwined the freckled fingers into his own and let their hands dangle between them naturally. He didn't hide them in his pocket, and was holding Ian Gallagher, his _boyfriend's_  hand out and open to the world. Ian literally wanted to manly squeal with delight.

 

They continued the rest of their walk to the corner store in a comfortable silence and let their hands do the talking.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep this as in character as possible, and this is how I picture the scenario actually happening had gallavich ever been caught kissing in a snowfall. it's pretty short and maybe a bit rushed but if you liked it or have criticism please let me know in a comment! seeing people comment on my work makes my day. thanks for reading!
> 
> find me on twitter at ietitgobrother (yes it's supposed to be an i) if you wanna make a friend


End file.
